1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging methods and apparatus. Particularly, this invention relates to a method of forming stacked or multiple layer article groups outside packaging media, which utilizes a divider panel between top and bottom members of each group. The packaging method of the present invention is usable to package different types, styles and sizes of articles, in a wide range of stacked group patterns, and into a variety of packaging media, in a fast and reliable manner.
2. Background Information
In the past, various apparatus and processes have been proposed and utilized to package selected article groups. Outside of Applicant's assignee, no process or apparatus, insofar as is known provides reliable, high speed packaging of stacked or layered product groups. Applicant's assignee is the owner of several pending U.S. patent applications directed to methods and apparatus for forming stacked beverage can carriers. However, none of these applications are related to the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of reliably forming stacked product groups at high speed. Another object of this invention is to provide a packaging method which is usable with a variety of package types, articles and stacked group configurations and sizes. A particular object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for forming stacked or multiple layer article groups outside of a packaging member for subsequent packaging purposes.